Shin Higaku
Shin Higaku is one of the male students that attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shin Higaku wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. Shin has short, messy, dark blue hair. He has light purple eyes with dark circles under them. He always has an unhappy face, with the top half of his face slightly shadowed. Shin wears a black choker necklace with a crescent moon on it. If the Occult Club disbands, he will not wear the choker anymore. YandereDev specifically wanted all of the Occult Club to have Oka Ruto's hair color, but this may change in the future.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/578409795/4013120811 Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Shin is a Teacher's Pet. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder he will report to his teacher, unless another Teacher's Pet already has. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If he sees the player kill anyone, he will believe them to be possessed by a demon, according to Oka Ruto. If left alive, he will refuse to talk to the player every day, and will damage the player's reputation every subsequent day until he's killed. Routine At 7:05 AM, Shin enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Occult Club on the first floor. At 8:00 AM, Shin walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Occult Club at 1:00 PM. Shin walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Occult Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, he will unsuccessfully try to summon a demon with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Occult Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Relationships Oka Ruto As stated in his student info, Oka Ruto trusts him to operate the Occult Club when she is not present. He may be the substitute president while Oka is absent from school. Trivia *He was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Build. *His name is a play on words. Shinhigaku (神秘学) is a Japanese word meaning "occultism". **This reflects Oka's name, whose name is a play on the word "occult" when transcribed into katakana: Okaruto (オカルト). *His name around December 2015 was planned to be Cho Shizen.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/575944453/4004076141 It is a play on choshizen (超自然), a Japanese word meaning "supernatural". *He and Oka Ruto are the only members of the Occult Club with a visible right eye. Illustrations Chojo_Illustration.png|Shin in Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator. Gallery Shin_Higaku.png|Shin's 1st portrait. Shin2ndhair.jpeg|Shin's 2nd portrait. 2-17-16ImageShin.png|Shin's 3rd portrait. February 17th, 2016. Shin_information.png|Shin's 1st profile. 02-08-2016_Shin_Higaku.png|Shin's 2nd profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-17-16ProfileShin.png|Shin's 3rd profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Shin Higaku Profile.png|Shin's 4th profile. June 1st, 2016. Occulthair1_by_druelbozo-d9iwhl1.png|The first model of Shin ever shown. WIPxhoSHizen.png|WIP Shin, shown on Druelbozo's Twitter. DisbandedOccultClubConversing.png|Shin conversing outside the Occult Club. SHinDruel.jpeg|One of the models that Druelbozo has made using Shin's hair. Category:Occult (Club) Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona)